


Candy Hearts

by delphinelacroix



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anne crushes Gilbert’s candy heart and his actual heart, Anne’s buzzcut, F/M, Gilbert’s POV, Light Angst, Season/Series 02, mild bullying, scene taken from aogg and put into awae with a dash of pizazz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphinelacroix/pseuds/delphinelacroix
Summary: “Gilbert wondered how to get her attention. Yanking on her braids was out of the question. Not only because they were missing, but also because he didn’t need another bruise.”-In which Anne is forced to sit next to Gilbert in class.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley
Comments: 22
Kudos: 90





	Candy Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Special thank you to Fer, Anna, and Sophie for beta reading for me while I had a near mental break down trying to figure out how to let you all comment on the doc. Fun times. A thank you also to Fer and Catarina for suggesting writing this fic, I had a lot of fun with it!

Anne Shirley-Cuthbert crossed Gilbert’s mind more often than he’d like to admit. Even thousands of miles and an ocean away, somehow his thoughts would always come back to freckles, flashes of fiery hair, and, occasionally, the sting of a slate against his cheek. He would hear the words she had said to him that day in Charlottetown, _come home someday_ , eyes wide and cheeks flushed. Yes, Gilbert thought of Anne often, but he would never admit it.

He thought his daydreams would fade the farther he drifted from Avonlea and that cold, empty house he used to call home. She would become a distant and fond memory. Maybe he would teach his grandkids a lesson about not teasing girls, humorously reflecting on his schooldays, and wondering what great things she had moved on to do in her life. Anne was just _meant_ for great things. He hadn’t considered he would be returning so soon.

Now in class, the walkway between his and her desk, he would sneak glances over during lessons. Not that he wasn’t focused on his studies- of course not. He was attentive and determined as ever to be successful and become a fantastic doctor. Fighting ignorance, disease, and pain was of the noblest professions, and he was determined to do right by that.* But still, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert took up some of the space in Gilbert’s head.

Especially since she came to school with a very interesting haircut.

Anne’s lack of hair had startled Gilbert. She had always been vocal about her dislike of it, but he couldn’t imagine her cutting it all off. But more than his initial surprise, he was happy to see her again.

Mr. Phillips had always been unjust to his students. Gilbert had been witness to his many verbal attacks, but for some reason, his calloused comments towards Anne made Gilbert’s stomach roll. He didn’t miss the way Diana rested a comforting hand on Anne’s shoulder. It was clear her new look hadn’t been a choice.

So, of course, wondering how on _earth_ Anne had managed to get herself into such a mess crossed his mind whenever he gazed at her side profile. Curiosity as the only motive for looking. Anne getting in a situation resulting in losing her hair was a _completely_ Anne-like thing to happen. Without her braids in the way, he could catch a glimpse of her slender neck. A couple of freckles dotted the skin under her ear. Not that he paid that much attention to them, of course.

The Avonlea students soon moved on to new gossip. It had been weeks since his return and the novelty of Anne's hair had worn off. Even Mr. Phillips had found a new student to aim most of his attacks on. Moody’s handwriting had become an issue after he had turned in an essay that was so poorly written, Mr. Phillips claimed he couldn’t even read which student’s name marked the top. Upon Moody claiming his essay, Mr. Phillips would make jabs whenever he saw the shoddy penmanship on Moody’s slate.

Since returning, Gilbert often stayed in the schoolhouse during lunches, trying to catch up on all that he had missed. That was where he found himself now, eyes glued to the textbook, trying his best to memorize the vocabulary words. Voices got louder as students filed back into the schoolhouse, still laughing and chatting while taking their seats. Gilbert didn’t look up.

_Modifier: changes the meaning of another word or phrase._

“Pipe down,” Mr. Phillips said, walking up to the blackboard. “Everyone back in their seats.”

_Adjectives and adverbs are examples of modifiers, for example, turning “man” into a “strange man”-_

“Miss Shirley!”

At the sound of Mr. Phillips’ booming voice, Gilbert looked up from the page he was on. Anne was walking in late, brushing out what looked like twigs and dead leaves from her hair.

“Sorry, the oak tree looked so lonely all by itself, and I was inclined to bid it goodbye-” Anne took her place next to Diana, a little breathless and cheeks pink, probably not realizing how she was rambling.

Mr. Phillips didn’t let her finish. “Are my lessons not important to you? That you would rather spend your time in the trees?”

Anne’s face grew solemn. “No, Sir-”

“Take a seat next to Gilbert Blythe.”

Gilbert jolted when he heard his name, facing Mr. Phillips once more. He had a malicious, yet bored look in his eyes. Anne froze.

“If you are determined to play like a boy as well as look the part, I figure I must indulge you.”

Anne stayed seated, wide eyes looking at Mr. Phillips. Gilbert’s jaw ticked in anger.

“Did I not make myself clear?”

“No, it's… certainly, you don’t mean it.” Anne now looked over at Gilbert who averted his gaze once hers had settled on him. “That I…”

Mr. Phillips stayed firm as well. “I assure you I do. I don’t speak just to hear my own voice, Shirley.”

Giggling broke out across the classroom as Anne stiffly stood, gathering up her books and slate. Diana's eyes held pity, but Anne's jaw was set. She crossed the room and seated herself next to Gilbert. Gilbert felt his pulse pick up speed. Throughout her walk of shame, she had remained determined and still, eyes trained forward. She didn’t spare a glance at her new seatmate. Mr. Phillips turned back to the board as murmurs died down. At once, Anne immediately buried her reddened face in her arms.

Gilbert blinked once and turned back to the equations Mr. Phillips was writing. Only now, that sick feeling returned to his stomach. Anne had a tendency for the dramatic, but this had very much offended her. Their teacher was cruel and unjust to everyone (save for Prissy), yet his comments toward Anne struck a nerve in Gilbert. Cruel comments seemed to follow the passionate redhead wherever she went. It was shameful they were perpetrated in the classroom. Especially since she was so fond of learning.

Whenever Gilbert snuck a glance her way, Anne’s head remained resting in her arms. Mr. Phillips didn’t seem to care. Now that he had properly humiliated her, his attention was elsewhere. That sent a streak of burning anger through Gilbert.

Everyone focused on the lesson, not wanting to become the next target for Mr. Phillip’s wrath.

Certainly to sit next to Gilbert wasn’t _that_ terrible of a punishment. After all, he’d come to think of them as friends. Anne was kinder to him, and occasionally even started conversations. Now seated next to him, she acted like it was the worst kind of humiliation to sit with Gilbert Blythe. He couldn’t blame her completely for that; Mr. Phillips’ bullying had most likely stung, but still.

“Psst.” Gilbert slid his slate closer to her, showing the equations he had copied.

Anne’s face remained buried in her arms.

He nudged her. Maybe she hadn’t heard him. “Here,” he said, voice low.

Anne paid him no mind, and instead tensed her shoulders.

Gilbert wondered how to get her attention. Yanking her braids was out of the question. Not only because they were missing, but also because he didn’t need another bruise.

Gilbert sighed, ready to give up when he remembered something. He dug in his pocket, and sure enough, his fingers closed around the three candies. He had swiped them from Dr. Ward’s receptionist desk as he’d been about to toss them out. Since they wouldn’t kill him, what was the harm in eating them? Marilla was a stern woman, who most likely didn’t let sweets enter the household often, if ever. Anne would like one, wouldn’t she?

He traced the gold inscription; you are sweet. His eyes trained on Anne. It wasn’t exactly a lie. Without thinking twice, he slipped the heart into the crook of Anne's elbow.

At first, she didn’t move. Gilbert frowned, wondering if she had felt it when she looked up. She avoided Gilbert’s eyes but looked down at the candy resting on her arm. She took it between two fingers, dropped it to the floor, and ground it to a powder under her heel.** Not sparing a glance at Gilbert’s now wounded expression, she took to the equations written on the board with new vigor, copying and solving rapidly.

Gilbert’s heart sank to his stomach. He clenched his jaw as he went back to work. He could hardly focus on the problems. Why did he even bother trying to be friends with Anne? She obviously didn’t want to be since every time he tried to extend the hand of friendship, she so callously rejected it.

His mind was buzzing with thoughts of Anne, wondering where he’d gone wrong. The only thing that motivated him to continue with his work was the determination to show her that she had not gotten under his skin. Childishly, her actions cut deep. But he wouldn’t let her know that.

Gilbert had never been so relieved to hear the words “class dismissed” before in his life. Anne immediately shot up, grabbing her slate and books, and marched over to Diana. They began speaking in low tones. _No doubt about me, and how embarrassed she was._ Gilbert sighed, picking up his own things and taking his time putting on his coat and hat when he reached the door.

The pocket of his coat jostled when he went to loop his scarf around his neck. A couple of candy hearts fell out, rolling across the floor. Most of the students had left the class, relieved to escape from the tense classroom and excited to gossip about what had transpired between Anne and Mr. Phillips. He had caught Ruby Gillis whispering to Josie Pye as they left, “Her face had been so red, poor thing. I’ve never seen anything like it!”

Gilbert grumbled a little as the candy hearts scattered. He ignored them for now, busying himself with the buttons of his coat as Anne and Diana passed him to the door. He was so intent on not looking up that he almost missed the pause in Anne’s footsteps as she lingered in the doorway.

He turned to pick them up and was startled by Anne still there. She was looking down at the two candy hearts that he had dropped, now nestled in the palm of her hand. She looked back up after a moment of studying the shiny lettering and held them out to him.

“Here.” She said softly.

Gilbert had to clear his throat before nodding and muttering a quick thank you, tentatively taking them from her. After her obvious display of anger in class, he was apprehensive about what she would do next.

Anne started to turn, looking like she was arguing against her next action, which was to face him again.

“Gilbert, I’m… I’m sorry.”

Gilbert started, blinking at her in surprise, but Anne’s eyes were wide and honest, now seeming even more doe-like with her boyish haircut. Gilbert almost shivered under the intensity of them.

“I always seem to put my foot in it with you.” She took a deep breath. “I know now that you were only trying to be kind.”

He felt lighter at her admission. “It’s fine-”

“No, it’s not. You and Diana were the only ones who didn’t laugh. Thank you.”

Gilbert fell quiet, a defense about how she didn’t deserve to be laughed at getting lodged in his throat. They stood for a few moments in silence. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from hers. He felt a little breathless.

Anne snapped out of it first when Diana called her name. She jumped a bit and called out, “Coming!” An awkward smile appeared on her face before she rushed out into the cold winter air.

Gilbert looked down at the sweets in his palm, feeling strangely exhilarated. He had forgotten to offer her another one. The cheesy inscription winked at him as he rolled them in his fingers before stuffing them back into his pocket. She was sweet. But she was also fire.

He found himself smiling as he headed down the steps of the schoolhouse. Gold couldn’t coax him to come back to Avonlea, but now, he didn’t think he could be persuaded by anything to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> *Derived from “Anne of Avonlea”: “[...] and I want to fight disease and pain and ignorance...”  
> **Inspired by this quote from “Anne of Green Gables”: “Gilbert took from his desk a little pink candy heart with a gold motto on it, “You are sweet,” and slipped it under the curve of Anne’s arm. Whereupon Anne arose, took the pink heart in the tips of her fingers, dropped it on the floor, and ground it into a powder beneath her heel, and resumed her position without deigning to bestow a glance on Gilbert.”  
> I took some things from canon: Ruby talking about Anne’s face, Mr. Phillips saying he’ll indulge Anne’s boyish ways. I just tweaked them to fit Anne with an E.
> 
> Aaaand that’s a wrap. Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated as I am Needy and love Validation.


End file.
